The way it happened
by Bunnyloversunite
Summary: Meet Jessica Kingston this is the story of how she learns to deal with her new found sibling. One day she find out that she's not an only child and she's now forced to live with four boys. Her life went from perfect to upside down in the matter of a day and this is the story of how she learns to deal with all the new stuff thrown in her way. Or will these things be to much.
1. meeting the boys

JESSICA'S P.O.V.

Jess wake up it's time to get ready for school!" my dad yelled. I groaned and looked at the clock sure enough it was 6 in the morning. Ugh why does school have to start so early. I rolled out of bed and started to get ready for school. I curled my hair into soft ringlets cascading down my back. Then I got dressed in skinny jeans, my floaty yellow tank top with ruffles and a dark blue jean jacket. After I finished getting ready I had fifteen minutes till the bus came. So I went downstairs and found dad in the in the kitchen making his breakfast. I got a toaster pastry out of the freezer and made that for my breakfast. It popped out of the toaster just as the bus arrived, so i grabbed my toaster pastry and back pack and got on the bus and sat in the back. I put my headphones in and blared Ed Sheeran's, One Direction's, and Little Mix's music till I got to school. When I got to school I took my headphones out and went to first period which too my luck was english.

Time skip 4:00 pm

"Dad I'm home!" I yelled. Getting a yogurt out of the fridge. I walked into his office and saw him paying bills so I decided to go hang out in the woods that's next to our house. "Dad i'm gonna go hang out in the woods I'll be back by dark or if you text me." I told him and walked out when I saw him nod and okay. I went to a nearby stream that i found last year. I had a little fort built there that I built with my cousin Shawn last summer after I found the stream and he's the only other one who knows its their. I come here alot when i'm stressed, sad, or just need some time to think. I have a tent, campfire pit, and a wall around three sides of it with a door in one of the walls there. It was about four thirty when I got there so I decided to start on dinner. I went to the stream and filled the bucket and filled it with stream water and started a fire to boil the water. then i got my fishing pole and caught a fish and roasted it over the fire and had a nice little dinner outside. I like being outside it reminds me of when I was little and i'd go camping with my parents. Then my mom left us and i'm an only child living in london with my father. I go to the London arts it's a school where we mainly study singing, acting, art, instrumental talents, and literary arts. We also have the normal classes but they're not as long as the arts classes. I got accepted for the singing program. My dad always used too tell me that I had a twin brother out their that can sing too, but I don't believe him. I was jolted back into reality when my phone started vibrating. I looked down at the screen and noticed that it was just my alarm telling me It was time to go back to the house. I picked up all my stuff and put out the fire and headed back to the house. I got back to the house at about seven thirty and i went straight to my room too do my homework. I got done at about eight so i went to the living room and watched two episodes of Criminal Minds with my dad then I went up to be at ten.

TIME SKIP NEXT DAY

It's friday and I just want to sleep but my alarm went off at six again. I groaned and got out of bed and and threw on a pair of jeans, my neon purple " _I'm not perfect i'm original"_ t-shirt, and a bright pink zip up hoodie. I didn't feel like doing anything with my hair and since it's late November i decided to leave it down to cover my ears. Then I went downstairs and had some toast. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door to get on the bus and I noticed my car was the only one in driveway so my dad must of left early this morning to get a headstart on one of his cases. Yes I know a sixteen year old girl that can drive and has a car riding the bus to school. I prefer to ride the bus because it gives me time to think. I had extra long choir practice this morning so I went to the choir room when I got to school. I was the first one in the choir room so I sat at the piano and started playing " _Everybody Lies"_

" _everybody lives and everybody dies_

 _Oh it doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere_

 _waiting for the world to find_

 _or buried deep inside_

 _or buried deep inside_

 _everybody lies"_

As I finished playing I heard clapping behind me. I quickly turned around on the bench and saw Mr. Reed the band teacher just casually leaning against the door frame. "You know Jessica you'd be perfect in the instrumental arts program." He said to me. "I don't know I have Choir and homework and i'm just not sure if i'm ready to add the extra stress." I told him. "Well if you change your mind give me a call." he said handing me a business card. Then he turned and walked out of the room. I put the card in my bag just as Ms. Prentice walked in with the rest of the class. We started working on our Christmas song for the school recital. My dream is to become a famous singer. My favorite song so far is "it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas" When we got done with Choir practice i went to lunch with my best friend Stacy cause we had practice all morning.

 _TIME SKIP 3:00_

I got home on the bus and saw my dad's Range Rover in the driveway. He was supposed to be gone till late tonight. That was the first thing that set me on edge the second thing was that was that he was sitting at the dining room table and not in his office getting work done. He was just staring at the table. "Dad What's wrong?" I asked walking over to him. "Your mother died yesterday in a car crash with her three best friends, So there boys and your brother Jacob are coming to live with us." He told me. "What are their names?" I sighed. "Jason, Joshua, and Jackson." He told me. "When do they get here?" I asked. "Tomorrow" He said walking out of the room. I started freaking out so I ran upstairs and grabbed my Ipod of the charger and ran to the stream. I turned on my Ipod and blasted " _Don't grow up"_ by taylor swift my mom used to sing it too me when I was little. I sat against one of the walls and just cried thinking why did they have to show up now. I just got my life back on track after slipped into depression after my grandmother died. I just got accepted into the most prestigious school in London and now four boys are coming into my life and their gonna ruin it and what if I fall In love with one of my brothers friends. I finally stopped crying and got too flustered to think so I got a hand sized block of and my carving tools out of a chest I had their. I let my mind wander and I ended up carving a small puppy. I was sitting there for a couple of hours before Dad called and told me to come home. I ran home and up to my room and slammed my door shut and just cried into my pillow. I heard a knock on the door. "It's open." I said. My dad came in and sat at the foot of my bed. "I know you're not happy about this but he is your brother and I couldn't let his closest friends go to an orphanage." He said I just nodded and gave him a big hug. After my little meltdown we went downstairs and had supper. Then I went and did my homework. It was math and english so my homework took me about an hour. I finished it up and went downstairs to watch Law & Order SVU with my dad.

TIME SKIP NEXT DAY (SATURDAY)

I woke up at 10:00 today is Saturday, It's also the day my twin brother and his friends come to live with us. We have to pick them up at noon. My dads dragging me with him too the airport I don't get why I have to go to. I just want too got to the stream and never come back. I got dressed and to go anyway because I knew I wasn't getting out of it. I wore my " _this is my happy face"_ t-shirt, blue jeans, and a green zip up hoodie that says " _I'm Irish and i'm proud"_ on the back. I went downstairs and had of Fruit Loops. Dad came In a couple minutes later wearing Jeans and a white t-shirt. He made some toast and we got into the car and I plugged my phone into the radio and blasted " _Mean Girls"_ by Rachel Crow. my dad and I belted out the words too the song he may be a hotshot lawyer but he's really laid back and fun at home. When we got to the airport we were a half hour early so we went to starbucks and just talked. There plane landed so dad held up a sign that said " **Jacob, Jackson, Jason, and Joshua."** Five minutes later four boys came over to us. The tallest one had blonde hair, the one next to him had quiffed up brown hair, the third one had buzzcut brown hair, and the last one had ear length hair styled like justin beiber. They introduced themselves bieber hair was Joshua, buzz cut was Jason, quiff was Jackson, and the tall blonde was my brother Jacob. They all hugged me when the realised I was Jacobs sister. I stood there as stiff as a board while dad just laughed at my expression. They finally let me go and went to retrieve their bags from baggage claim. We then headed to the car. Dad made me sit in the back because he wanted me to get to know them. If looks could kill he'd so be six feet under right now. I sat in between Joshua and Jacob but i put my headphones in and listened to music the whole way home. When we got home as soon as I got out of the car and took off running. I ran till I got to the stream did I mention I used to be on the track team. I went and sat on the stump by the fire pit. I sat there for five minutes before I felt the need to draw. I went to the tent and got my sketchbook and pencil pouch. I spent a good two hours drawing a picture of a girl in a long white gown, sitting on a stump in front of an ivy wall, holding a rose and crying as she watches the petals fall from it. On the bottom in fancy handwriting I wrote "Life Doesn't Always Go As Planned." That's the last thing I remember my mom saying as she walked out of my life forever. I put my name and the date at the bottom of the drawing then I put my stuff away into its chest and went back to the house so dad wouldn't be worried. When I got back I told dad I was back and went to my room. I decided to the mentalist so I turned my TV on and put it on. I was In the middle of my fourth episode when there was a knock on my door. "It's open." I yelled. My dad walked in carrying my dinner because I didn't go and eat with them. I paused the show and looked him. "Whatcha need dad?" I asked "Jacob and the boys really want to get to know you, ya know." he told me. "Dad he popped out of nowhere with three friends and he's going to audition for my school how would you act if this happened to you!" I yelled at him. He just sat there. "See you would feel the same way." I said. "What do you want me to do, pretend I like someone I don't?" I asked him. "No I just want you too give them a chance. It's not like I'm asking you to tell them all your secrets, show them your secret hideout, or tell them all about your past." He said. I nodded and gave him a hug and he walked out.

JACOB'S P.O.V.

I was downstairs with the boys, wondering why Jess won't talk too me. I really want to get to know her and be the brother I never got a chance to be. The boys want to get to know her to see how we're gonna be living with her. I wonder why mom never told me I had a twin sister. The boys are playing video games. Maybe I should go talk to her but Justin told me to give her a couple days to get used too the idea of having a brother. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 10:00. "Boys i'm going to bed see ya in the morning." I said and went into my new room that I share with Jack. I plugged my phone in and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	2. the first day

TIME SKIP NEXT MORNING JUSTIN'S P.O.V.

I don't get why Jess won't just try to get along with them. They're really nice boys, but she won't even talk to them she just sits in her room watching criminal shows or off at the stream doing god knows what. I wish she'd just try getting to know them, they want to get to know her but she just pushes us all away.

JESSICA'S P.O.V

After my dad left I went to bed. I had a dream about when I was little but yet still none of my memories contain Jacob. Dad wants me to give them a chance but i'm not sure if I should. Everytime I start to trust someone they leave me. I'm afraid if I get close to them they'll something bad will happen to them. They all seem like nice boys but I don't feel like I can trust them just yet. Starting tomorrow I have show them around school. Apparently they are all singers and had already been accepted into the school before the big accident happened. I hate the fact that they're also going to be in my choir group. My life is ruined. At Least they don't know about the stream. Thats where I am now. I got frustrated at breakfast by all the boys trying too talk too me so I ran out of the house yelling behind me too dad telling him I was going to the woods. I ran and I had just reached the treeline when I heard feet pounding behind me. I saw the boys running after me so I found a tree branch right above my head and swung up onto it rather easily because I took five years of gymnastics when I they noticed they lost me they went back to the house and I went to the stream in peace.I sat there about an hour in front of the fire I built. I then got overwhelmed with my thoughts so I got my sketchbook and pencils from my tent and spent the next two hours drawing. I was drawing a picture of a forest during fall, with a pond in the middle of it with the leaves falling into it, and in the middle of the pond there were two swans with their necks bent into a heart shape. It looked so peaceful I wish I lived in that world. My dad wanted me to become an artist at Queen Elizabeth's Boarding school but I turned him down because I liked singing. When I was ready to go into 7th grade I had three high schools looking to recruit me. Jordan's Elite Gymnastics school, Queen Elizabeth's (art based) boarding school, and London arts. Dad was upset when I chose the school that offered singing, he doesn't find it possible to have a career in singing. It took him a while to accept that I wanted to be a singer but he finally did. I finished drawing but I wasn't ready to head back yet so I got out my Ipod and started singing " _Unbreakable" by Fireflight._

 _where are the people that accused me_

 _the ones that beat me down and bruised me_

 _they hide just out of sight_

 _can't face me in the light_

 _they'll return but i'll be stronger_

 _god I want to dream again_

 _take me where i've never been_

 _I want to go there this time i'm not scared_

 _now i'm unbreakable it's unmistakable_

 _no one can touch me nothing can stop me_

 _sometimes it's hard to just keep going_

 _but faith is moving without knowing_

 _can i trust what i can't see too reach my destiny_

 _i want to take control but i know better_

 _god i want to dream again_

 _take me where i've never been_

 _i want to go there this time i'm not scared_

 _now i am unbreakable it's unmistakable_

 _no one can touch me nothing can stop me_

 _forget the fear it's just a crutch that tries to hold you back_

 _and turn your dreams to dust all you need to do is just_

 _trust_

 _god i want to dream again_

 _take me where i've never been_

 _i want to go there this time i'm not scared_

 _now i am unbreakable it's unmistakable_

 _no one can touch me nothing can stop me_

 _god i want to dream again_

 _take me where i've never been_

 _I want to go there this time i'm not scared_

 _now i am unbreakable it's unmistakable_

 _no one can touch me nothing can stop me_

I finished singing Unbreakable when my phone vibrated. I looked down at the screen I had a new text from my dad so I opened it.

 **From Daddy**

 **To Jessie**

 **It's time to come back to the house XX**

I sighed and quickly typed and sent a reply

 **From Jessie**

 **To Daddy**

 **I'll back in thirty.**

I put my phone in my pocket, put out the fire and straightened up the campsite quickly then I started the twenty minute walk back to the house. When I got back it was only one in the afternoon. "Dad why did I have to come back so early I usually am aloud to stay till dark.?!" I yelled when I walked into the house. "Come to my office and I'll tell you!" he yelled down the stairs. I walked up the staircase and down the hall to his office. Once I shut the door I went and sat in the spinny chair. "Watchu" want to talk about?" I asked. "Your cousins Carter and Bailie are are coming to visit from Dublin Ireland tomorrow so I need you to pick up." I nodded and and left the office. I started to run around the house cleaning and picking up. I love my cousins, Carter is thirty and Bailie is twenty six but they act like teenagers and that's why we get along so well. I finished cleaning the house then went to the kitchen. The boys had bothered me once but I sent them to go clean the game room. I was in the kitchen to make brownies. The boys thought it'd be funny too come up behind me and scare me. It ended up with them covered in four. I made them go take showers while I finished making the brownies. I was cleaning up the kitchen I got an idea for a song so I started to write it down.

 _The snow is falling_

 _memories are coming back_

 _ones I forgot long ago_

 _The wind is blowing_

 _ever so gently_

 _While I wait for_

 _the one I know too return_

 _too me_

 _My soul is lonely_

 _without you here with me_

 _the ground is turning white_

 _with the snow tonight_

 _when are you coming home_

 _why did leave me_

 _here with him_

 _I am slowly losing my_

 _memories of you_

 _as the snow falls tonight_

As I was singing I was writing it down in my song I finished writing that part of the song I realised I was crying. The song is about my mom. She left the winter that Jacob and I turned three. Explains why Jacob and I didn't remember each other. Our birthday is November twenty eighth. I don't know why she left me I still have a few memories of her that I have clung too as hard as I possibly could. As I got older My memories of her started to fade so after I discovered my art talent in first grade I drew three pictures, of her that looked like carbon copies. One is In my locker at school, one is in my room under my pillow, and the last one is in my art portfolio at the camp. I miss her so much I just wish she would've sent me some type of letter telling me why she left. I finished thinking about it just as the oven beeped. I got up and got the brownies. I put them on a tray and put them in a cupboard so the boys wouldn't eat them. Then I started cooking supper. I don't know why, but I cook a lot when i'm upset. I made Spaghetti and gourmet meatballs. It finished cooking and I called the boys down. "I made Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread for supper." I told them and Jacob and his friends started eating. "Jessica what's wrong?" dad asked. "There's nothing wrong dad." I replied. "Jess you only cook when you're upset," he said "you cooked for a month straight after your grandmother died." he gave me a look and I knew I had to tell him. "It's just I wrote a new song today and it reminded me of mom and I got a bit upset that she left and got a little sad so I made supper." I replied. Throughout our little conversation the boys pigged out not even paying attention. I just went back to eating after that. After supper I took the dishes too the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. I then went to the living room and sat next to Joshua because there were no more seats left on the other couches. We were watching Criminal Minds. We watched two episodes and my eyelids grew heavy so I fell asleep. It was about an hour later and I'm pretty sure I'm asleep on Joshua's shoulder. He's probably asleep to. I sensed someone going to pick me up. "Move me and you're dead." I growled at the person and then I felt my wool blanket being draped over me. Then they backed away so It was probably dad. Then I went back Into my peaceful dreamless sleep.


	3. meeting the cousins

NEXT MORNING

I woke up to three voices quietly talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. So I snuggled deeper into what I thought was a pillow. I heard a camera flash. I opened my eyes too see Jackson, Jacob, and Jason looking at me with cameras. "What are you idiots doing up at seven in the morning and where's hair boy?" I yelled at them. "It's eight in the morning It's the normal time we get up and you're sleeping on him." Jacob replied. I looked at the clock to see they were right about the time, then I looked at what I was using as a pillow and discovered, Joshua was laying on the couch with his head on the head rest, and I was laying next to him with my head on his chest. I screamed and jumped off the couch. I landed on my butt on the floor and sat there for a minute then I stood and went to my room to get dressed because Carter and Bailie are going to be here at ten. I showered and got dressed in my " _Irish Pride"_ shirt and jeans with green socks and Toms. I went downstairs and found the boys in PJ pants and no shirts sitting on the couch. "Boys you need to go upstairs and shower now," I said "Carter and Bailie will be here in an hour and you're not meeting them in PJ pants and no shirts." I then shoved them up the stairs and into their rooms. Then I ran too the kitchen and made breakfast. We hag eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, and sausage my cousins favorite foods. When I got done with breakfast It was nine thirty and I ran upstairs and made my bed then ran out and knocked on all of the boys doors and told them to hurry up and then I ran downstairs and set the table for breakfast. Just as the doorbell rang. "Dad get the bread out of the oven, Jacob get the orange juice out of the fridge, and the rest of you boys just make sure you have shirts on before you come down." I yelled. I smoothed my hair and opened the door and there stood Carter and Bailie. As soon as I opened the door I attacked them in hugs. "Come on in I have four people to introduce you too and I made breakfast." I said. We walked into the dining room. "Carter Bailie this is my twin brother Jacob, and his friends that came to live here Joshua, Jackson, and Jason. Boys this Is Carter and Bailie Jacob and I's cousins." I said pointing to people as I spoke. They all said hi to each other and we sat down to eat. The boys on one side of the table and dad, Carter, Bailie, and me on the other side. "How long are you guys staying with us?" I asked them. "Till after Christmas," Carter said. "we need to get to know our new cousin and lay down the rules to his little friends." I gave him a confused look. "I get the part about getting to know Jacob but what rules do you have to lay down for the three doofuses?" I asked. "Well we need to make sure they know their not allowed to date you, and if they do, and they hurt you we'll break their faces." Bailie replied in a sickly sweet tone. I just laughed they did that to every friend I ever had that was a boy. We went back to eating till I thought of something. "Carter did you happen too bring your Ninja, quads, dirt bike, or go cart?" I asked. "I bought the Ninja, Quads, and dirt bike for us to ride." He told me. That made me think do the boys know how to ride or drive any of these. "Hey boys do you know how how to ride Quads, dirt bikes, or Ninjas?" I asked. They looked at each other then Jacob replied. "We know how to ride dirt bikes but we don't know what a Ninja or a Quad are." "A Ninja is a really fast motorcycle and a quad is a four wheeler," I said "I'll teach you how to ride them later." We finished breakfast then I shooed everybody out so I could do dishes. I was putting them away when I heard Josh yelling for help. "Jess, Carter is scaring me." He yelled. I just laughed and finished putting the dishes away. I walked into the living room and saw three boys huddled in the corner shaking in fear, and Jacob was trying too make them feel better. "Carter what did you say this time, guns, military standards, assassins?" I asked. Carter, Bailie, and my dad were sitting on the couch. Carter shrugged and said. "There is three of them so I used all three threats on them." I glared at him and walked over too the boys and examined them. "Carter you've scared them more than you did me when you woke me up in the middle of the night dressed as the chupacabra." I said walking back to him. "Their going to have nightmares for months, I know I did." I sat down on the couch between him and Bailie and smacked the back of his head. He just shrugged and said. "Well then my job here is done let's race the Quad and Dirt bike." I was out of my seat as soon as he said race. We always race when he comes over, and I always win. "I call dirt bike." I yelled and ran out of the room to get my riding gear on. I got my skyblue full body protective suit with matching skyblue helmet and gloves. Then I put on my black motor boots. I had to get this outfit when I decided I was old enough to ride the dirt bike and Ninja. I got my gear on and ran down the stairs and saw Carter already waiting in his riding gear for the quad. We ran outside and I got on the dirt bike. Bailie can you be the referee again?" I asked her. "Sure." She said walking over with the checkered flag. "On your mark get set go!" she yelled. I was off as soon as she said that I was speeding down the field. I was in the lead but he was right on my tail. I kicked up the gas and won. I got off and waited for Carter to finish. "Dang girl you seem to get faster every time." He said when he finished. "I learned from the best." I replied. We then went inside and got hot coco. I walked into the living room and saw the boys still cowering in the corner. I made sure Carter wasn't in the room and went to calm them down. "Guys I know Carter scared you but he's just acting like the big brother I never had, and all those threats are empty, he's too sweet to hurt anyone, pay him no mind." I said, " Would you like me to get you some hot cocoa?" They nodded their heads and I went back to the kitchen for three cups of cocoa. I walked back into the room and gave them their hot cocoa. "Thank you Jessica." Josh said while sipping hot cocoa. "It was nothing." I replied sitting on the couch.


	4. Missing

I grabbed the remote and started watching Criminal Minds while sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket my grandmother gave me when I was little. During the middle of the first episode I sensed people sitting around me. We sat in peace for fifteen minutes till I heard someone reaching for the remote. "You touch the remote during Criminal Minds you're dead." I growled I heard whoever it was move his hand away from the remote. I finished that episode and looked around Josh was on the same couch as me, Jake and Jack were on the other couch, and Jase was sitting in the recliner. I threw the remote at Jakel and he caught it. "Who tried taking the remote during Criminal Minds?" I asked. Josh slowly raised his hand. "Don't do it again or i'll get my revenge." I said in a dark tone. Then I walked out of the room. I went to the kitchen and got a sundae cone from the fridge. I was about to walk up to my room but I decided to see who all was in the living room. I walked into the the room and saw Jase and Josh tossing my blanket around the room. " **DROP MY BLANKET NOW!"** I yelled. Everybody froze and I grabbed my blanket and stormed out of the room.

Then I decided to do some spying so I hit a button on the headboard of my bed, and a wall of T.V. screens popped out from behind a panel in the wall. Four years ago for my birthday my grandma got me a room remodel as a present. I had them paint the room purple, and I got a mahogany dresser, a flat screen T.V. to mount on the wall, a mahogany bookcase with a matching desk, and a fluffy purple desk chair. I also got a pink fuzzy carpet with a matching bedspread. As the final touch to the room I had them put up thirty T.V.'s behind a panel in the wall. I hooked each T.V up to wireless cameras I have hidden around the house. I grabbed the remote from its holder in the wall. I flicked on the camera and hidden microphones in the living room. They were all still standing there in shock.

Carter walked in and looked at them. "What happened to you guys. You look like you've seen a ghost." He said. "J-Jessica, b-blanket, grr." was Josh's articulate answer. "Let me get this straight you were throwing Jess's blanket around the living room, she saw you flipped out on you grabbed her blanket and left the room?" Carter asked. "Yup thats about it." Was Jake's reply. "There's something you should know about Jess," Carter said. Great he's going to tell them my depression and everything and then they're going to treat me differently. "Our grandmother gave Jess that blanket when she was seven and Jess is really over protective of it and can't sleep without it. The reason behind that is that our grandmother passed about three years ago. Her and Jess were really close. After she passed Jess slipped slipped into depression. She didn't talk or sing for two years and she would go missing for hours on end, and her dad would often find her silently crying in the corner of a random closet wrapped in that blanket. She slowly started recovering early this summer, she started to talk and sing again, but she is still unstable. At times we still find her crying in a closet." Carter finished.

I couldn't watch anymore. How could he tell them without asking me first. I closed the panel and went to the linen closet in the hallway. I hid under a pile of pillows and blankets. I wrapped myself up in the blanket from my grandma and curled up thinking about all the good times we had. I could feel the tears streaming down my face but I don't care anymore.

JOSH'S POV

I can't believe Jess went through all that. "Why didn't Justin tell us before we came." I asked. " Jess doesn't really tell anybody about it. During those two years she was homeschooled because she refused to talk." Carter replied. I wonder if that's why she put up walls to keep people from getting close. She's afraid of losing people that she's close to.

CARTER'S POV

I told them Jess's story when I knew she was listening. She doesn't know this but, right after her room was finished getting remodeled I walked in on her. She was spying on a conversation between Justin and grandma. She was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn't hear me open the door. She was so happy then. By the way she acts today would never be able to guess that four years ago she was a happy outgoing child. It tortured me to see her in depression those two years. I'm just glad she's pulling out of it.

Where is she by the way. Crap I bet she got upset when she heard me and went to hide again. "Bailie, Uncle Justin come here Jessica disappeared again." I yelled. They came running into the room at full speed. "Ok Justin check your room, her room, and both closets. Bailie check out rooms and closets. Jacob and Jackson check your guys's room and closet then check Josh and Jason's room and closet. Josh check the guest rooms and closets. Jason you have the linen closets and the coat closet. I'll go check her hide away. Now go go go!" I yelled.

I then ran out of the house and into the woods. I ran to the stream where I helped her build a fort after she started getting out of her depression. I got there and she wasn't in the main area so I checked the tent. She wasn't there either. I looked around and saw that she had a bed and a brown side satchel. I grabbed it and it and looked through it their was drawing books, sketch pencils, markers, colored pencils, paints and brushes, and an art easel. Behind the satchel was a pile of canvases. Some of the canvases were blank but others had paintings covering the surface. I grabbed one of the drawing books I was full of detailed drawings. A Lot of them were her dad, Bailie, and I, some were of the forest. She dated all of the and some were more recent than others. A few of the more recent ones were of Jacob, Jackson, Joshua, and Jason. I concluded she wasn't there and went back to the house hoping one of the others had found her.

JASON'S POV

Carter ran out of the house and we broke up to go search our own separate areas of the house. I started by checking the coat closet. I dug through all the shoes and coats but no Jess. Then I went upstairs and checked the linen closet. The shelves were too small for her to sit or lay on, but there was a pile of pillows on the floor that seemed to be moving. I pulled the pillows away away and saw Jess asleep wrapped in her blanket sleep crying. I picked her up and carried her to her room and put her in bed. I then went to the intercom and said "I found Jess. Meeting in the living room." Then headed down to the living room.


	5. Revelations

I was about to start Carter ran into the room. He had a drawing book in his arms. "Did anybody find Jess?" he asked breathlessly? "I just called a family meeting to talk about that." I told him. "Well I was going to say I found Jess in the linen closet asleep under some pillows." I said, "She looked so small and helpless and sad like she had been crying. Carter do you think she overheard us earlier?" "She could've but I can't be sure." Was his reply. We all sat down and started to think about the whole situation.

About an hour later I went to go check on her. I walked into her room to see if she was still asleep and I saw her squirming around like she was trying to get away from something or someone. "Grandma come back you can't leave me, You just can't it's not fair!" She screamed. I went and shook her shoulders lightly. "Jess wake up you're okay i'm here you're safe." I said. She woke up and when she saw me she hugged me and and started crying. "Shh Jess It's okay I'm here. Whats wrong?" I asked. "I dreamt about the day my grandmother died, she was my best friend and the only one who understood me." She said. "I know you miss her and I can't bring her back but you have Jake, Josh, Jack, and I now, and we can try to help you if you'll just let us in and trust us." I said.

She looked at me with sad eyes and she started to cry again. "I don't know if I can I haven't truly trusted anyone in the past three years in fear that that their going to leave me just like she did." She said. "I understand how you feel I felt the same way after my aunt's death but it helps if you talk too someone. The boys and I can help you get through it." I said. "I can try but I'm not making any promises." She said with a nod. "Why don't you try to go back to sleep." I told her. "Will you sing to me?" She asked. I nodded and went through a mental list of songs I know and came up with the perfect song for the moment. " _TRUE COLORS" by Cyndi Lauper._

" _You with the sad eyes_

 _Don't be discouraged_

 _Oh I realize_

 _It's hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people_

 _You can lose sight of it all_

 _And the darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small_

 _But I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful,_

 _Like a rainbow_

 _Show me a smile then,_

 _Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

 _When I last saw you laughing_

 _If this world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear_

 _You call me up_

 _Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I'll see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful,_

 _Like a rainbow_

 _Can't remember, when I last saw you laugh._

 _If this world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear_

 _You call me up_

 _Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I'll see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors_

 _True colors are shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful,_

 _Like a rainbow._

She fell asleep during the song. After I made sure she was sleeping sound and was okay I went back down to the living room. I walked in and everybody's heads shot up and looked at me. "She's fine now she's just sleeping." I told them and sat down to join the group once more.

CARTER'S POV

Jase came back down and I decided to tell them about the sketch book I had found. "Guys look what I found at Jess's hide away." I said. They all looked at me and I showed them the book. "I found this sketch book and a bunch of other art supplies. I really think you guys should take a look through this." I then handed them the book. They looked through the pictures and they had looks of shock on their faces as they flipped through. She had dated all the pictures and signed them with her name. They stopped at the most recent ones which were the boys. The pictures had so much detail and color, they looked almost like the real thing. We had no clue she could draw like this.

"These pictures look so real." Jack said. "I thought she didn't like us." Jake said after he saw the. "It's not that she doesn't like us she's it's that she's afraid to trust people." Was Jase's answer. "How do you know that?" Josh asked. "When I went up to check on her she was having a nightmare about when her grandmother died. I woke her up and she cried for awhile. Then she told me her grandmother was the only one who truly understood her. Jess said after her grandmother's death she felt alone, and lost her trust in everyone in fear they would leave her as well." Jase said. "I told her that I knew what she was going through and that it would help if she talked to someone, and that all of us are willing to help her. Then she fell back to sleep."

We all looked at him in shock he had done something none of the rest of us could accomplish. He found out why she doesn't trust anymore. After that we all split up to do our own things and I put the sketch book back at the fort.


	6. Illnesses and bad dreams

JACOB'S POV

After the little meeting we had I went to check on Jessica. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I was about to leave when I heard Jess call my name very quietly. "Yeah Jess what do you need?" I asked her. "What was mom like?" I was a little surprised that she would ask about mom but I answered none the less. "Well she had brown wavy hair much like yours, She had bright blue eyes, and a smile that made everyone happy. She was funny, always happy, and she really missed you. You are like her in so many ways."

"how old were you when she told you about me?" I smiled at that question because I remember that day vividly I was pissed at her form not telling me sooner. "It was two years ago and she talked to me like I was five when she told me I was so mad at her one for separating us and two for not telling me sooner." I told her. "Did dad ever tell you about me?" She gave me a sad look before she responded. "I've always been good at singing and he once told me I had a twin who I would sing with when I was little but I never believed him. I didn't want to believe that our parents would have ever separated us because of their stupid differences."

After she said that she started coughing really bad. I went and got her a glass of water hoping it would help. I helped her sit up so she could take a drink. The coughing died down soon after. I felt her forehead when she laid down and it felt warm. I got a thermometer and took her temp. just to be sure. She had a fever of 102.6. "Jess i'm going to go get your dad." I told her then left the room. I went to the kitchen and found Justin cooking dinner. "Justin I was just in Jess's room and she wasn't feeling well so I took her temp. and she has a fever of 102.6"

After I said that he rushed out of the kitchen and up to Jess's room. I was going to go after him but I thought it would be better to get the others. I ran into the living room and it happened to be that the boys were sitting on the couch watching some random show. As I explained to them what had happened. Carter and Bailie came running in having heard everything i had said. They both rushed up to Jess's room leaving the boys and I confused. I looked at the boys and it was like we came to a silent agreement because all at once all four of us ran up the stairs to Jess's room.

Carter and Bailie were sitting at the foot of her bed while Justin was up by her head trying to get her to wake up. "What's wrong with Jess?" Josh asked speaking the question that was on all of our minds. "When Jess was little she got strep but something went wrong with the medication and she had a bad reaction that makes her throat swell when she gets sick and she has asthma so she usually ends up in the hospital until the swelling goes down and can breath properly again. We actually need to get her to the hospital now so Jacob grab her blanket, Bailie grab her hospital bag, and Carter go start the car boys go with him." Then he picked up Jessica and carefully carried her to the car.

Time Skip an Hour Later.

Saint Marie's Hospital

We got Jess to the hospital just in time and they gave her some type of injection that made the swelling in her throat go down and made breathing easier for her. Her fever broke five minutes ago and she should be waking up any minute. She has to spend the night so the doctor can keep an eye on her to make sure the swelling doesn't come back. "Ok boys Carter, Bailie and I have to leave to go check on a few things and get a few things ready for tomorrow when Jess gets back home but we don't want her to wake up alone so can you boys stay here and keep an eye on her until we get back?" Justin asked us. "Sure we'll be fine its not like i'd leave my sister alone in a hospital anyway." I told him. The three of them gave me a nod then walked out the door to go do what they had to get done. I looked around at everybody else and saw that Josh and I were the only two awake. I turned back to the T.V. and soon I drifted off to sleep in the chair I had been sitting in.

JOSH'S POV

Justin, Carter and Bailie left so now it's just us boys and Jess. She looks so cute when she sleeps so innocent and calm. Jake fell asleep and the other two were already out. I was starting to nod off when a soft voice say. "No! They didn't do anything wrong don't kill them! They're too young." I looked over and saw that the voice belonged to Jess and she looked really upset but she was asleep. So I went and gently shook her awake. "Jess...Jess wake up. It's only a dream." She opened her eyes and looked at me then hugged me like her life depended on it. She looked so scared I had no idea what to do. "Jess what was the dream about." "I-I-I can't talk about it." Was her response. She sounded close to tears so I didn't push the matter.

JESS'S POV

THE DREAM

I was walking through my grandmother's house but it wasn't the way I remembered it. It looked rundown and scary. I started walking up a flight of stairs when they disappeared and I started falling into this black abyss. I was spiralling down it felt like the darkness went on forever. Suddenly a bright light came from above and blinded me. A low erie voice spoke. "I am death and I am here for you brother and his friends." "No! They didn't do anything wrong don't kill them! They're too young." I was sobbing as I said this. The light disappeared but I kept spiraling down deeper into the abyss. I had almost lost hope of ending the spiral when I heard another voice breaking through the darkness.

"Jess...Jess it's only a dream wake up." It sounded like Josh's voice so I followed it. Soon I opened my eyes and as soon as I saw him I hugged him like my life depended but in all reality it might of been his life that depended upon it. "Jess what was the dream about?" He asked me. I thought about a reply but I couldn't relive that right now so I just shook my head. "I-I-I can't talk about it." Thankfully he didn't push me anymore after that. I sat there hugging him for a couple more minutes Then I mentally facepalmed because I realised now he's going to tell the boys, Bailie, Carter and Dad about it because I was scared. He held me until I calmed down enough to go back to sleep. I'm not sure how or when it happened but I think i'm starting to like him.

NEXT MORNING

still Jess's POV

I woke up at about nine o'clock when the nurse came in to check on me. She said that all of the swelling was gone and that it was okay for me to go home but I had to be on asthma meds again. Dad picked up the prescription while Carter and the boys got breakfast, and Bailie helped me get ready for the day. I wore my favorite pair of leggings a grey tank top with my favorite large sweater that said " _I'm allergic to mornings._ " and my brown ugg boots. Bailie braided my hair into a french braid so it would stay out of my way. By that time Dad was back with my prescription and we headed out to the car where the boys were sitting with the food. When we got home I spent all day on the couch in the living room. By noon my temp was completely back to normal and I was feeling better. I had my sketchbook on my lap and in between shows and during commercials I would do a little drawing.

I finished one of the drawings I was working on and I went too date it and I realized that today was Dec. 15th. We haven't done any shopping or even got a tree yet. "Dad, Bailie, Carter get in here." The three of them came running into the room as soon as I called. "We need to go shopping tomorrow. Today's the fifteenth and we don't even have a tree." The looked at me and each of them relaxed after I said that probably thinking that my throat was swelling again. Dad nodded and said that we could all go tomorrow and Carter and Bailie promised to help me pick out a tree as well. With all of that settled I went back to watching Criminal Minds.

Josh walked in and sat beside me. I layed my head on his shoulder because I was tired. We sat there in peace for about a half an hour when he turned to ask me something. "What was the dream about Jess?" I thought about if for a minute before I decided to tell him.

"I was at my grandmother's old house and the stairs gave way beneath me I fell into an endless black hole, and I heard this booming voice that claimed to be death and that he was going to take you and the other three away from me. It scared me partly because he wanted to take you guys from me but also because I only get dreams like that about people I care about. It also scared me that I had come to care about you guys so quickly." As I finished retelling the dream I realised that I was crying and he was hugging me to try and comfort me. "Jess it was just a dream. We're all still here nothing will change that because we don't plan on going anywhere." He told me. "I know it's just that I just got my brother back and I don't want to lose him again." "Shh calm down Jess calm down. How about I go the other boys and we all have a criminal minds marathon?" I nodded at his question. He went to go get the boys and I made four bags of popcorn one for me alone and three for them to share and I also grabbed a case of cherry soda. I got all the stuff set up and grabbed my popcorn and soda and went to sit down When I saw Jackson touching my blanket. I went up to the couch grabbed the blanket and gave him a dirty look and then went to sit between Jake and Josh. We had watched a least four episodes before the combination of my medicine, the warmth from the fire place and my comfy position leaning against my older brother lulled me to sleep.

Dear readers I'm not sure if what I said was wrong with Jess is actually anything real it's just something I came up with and I also have no clue if Saint Marie's is even a real hospital. Everything I write in this story is purely what ever popped into my mind. Thank you for reading and if you have any questions fell free to ask me.


End file.
